


Letters from Tevinter

by Nessa_T



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian writes to Bull, Felix Alexius Dies, Felix writes to Dorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: Felix faces death at Radcliffe and writes a final letter to his best friend





	1. Felix

**Author's Note:**

> A microfic :3 
> 
> Prompt: Every man dies. Not every man really lives.

My dearest Dorian,

By the time you receive this letter, know that I am long gone. The Venatori has seized Radcliffe castle and there is nowhere to run or hide. 

Against direct orders to have me surrendered to the Elder One, Father had me locked and hidden away in a secret room near the servant’s quarters. They will come for him first and it will not be long before they find me here. 

Negotiations with the mages on the part of the Inquisition has failed, and now Calpernia’s influence has reached its peak. 

They will be coming for you now. I hear their footsteps above my chambers. They are bringing an army and will strike down Haven with all their might.

I’m not afraid of dying. Every man dies. Yet, I mourn the fact that I have never really lived. Only the rats will weep over my bones.

But you. You have the chance to shake the world, and bring glory back to the Imperium. You have the heart to do it where Father did not. 

Tevinter looks to its young now, and you will lead our country to a better future. 

I only wish I could have been there at your side to witness it.

Live well, my friend. Live fully.

Yours in friendship, 

Felix.


	2. Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian misses Bull and sends him a letter.
> 
> PS: I've created an Adoribull group for fans! Do join us when you can!
> 
> www.facebook.com/groups/AdoribullAddicts/

Amatus,

It’s been some months since I’ve left Skyhold, and I shudder to think about the state that our room has descended into since my absence. Has Josephine replaced the curtains as yet? As you recall, we’ve had such an enthusiastic… encounter, and it is a shame that the draperies, no matter how ghastly they were, had gone up in flames like the damn chantry at Kirkwall. (I can’t believe you tried to piss on it to put the flames out.) 

It pains me to tell you this, but given the sorry state of affairs in the Imperium, I am not sure when I might return to Skyhold. Tevinter is dark and dreary this late in winter, and I do miss your company. Your voice. Your warmth. Your everything.

I can imagine you now, wearing that insufferable grin on your face like you always do – and still I miss you.

Father is dead. The last shackles finally has fallen away from my soul, and perhaps for the first time I am completely free of the past. Still, memories back home darkens my spirit, and being here does little to lift the melancholy in my heart. There’s no happiness here - not really. Only duty. Funny that I should return here… like a leashed dog irresistibly drawn to its master’s call.

I miss you. 

You’re the only bright spark in this darkness, and I cannot wait to come home to you.

Yours always, 

Dorian

***

Kadan,

You’re a beacon of everything good in this shitty world. I’m proud of you. No matter what happened in your past, you’ve had the courage to come out of it brighter than before.

Better. Smarter. Wiser. 

And it is for all those reasons that I love you. 

Come home to me soon.

Sending you all my love.

Your Amatus


End file.
